


Dorohedoro - Smoke n Mirrors

by GeminiForest



Series: Dorohedoro AU [11]
Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bittersweet, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Drama & Romance, During Canon, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiForest/pseuds/GeminiForest
Summary: Risu and Crow started to date in collage, Aikawa being supportive and the two happy. But what would happen after Risu's death and Crow never really knew? And after two years, seeing him again... As a head?(A fun writing experiment to the canon, takes place through out the canon)
Relationships: Risu (Dorohedoro)/Original Character
Series: Dorohedoro AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884913
Comments: 1





	1. The relationship, food and death

"Crow I don't know how they'll react to me.." Risu said sheepishly in the hallway of Crow's family's home. They were visiting for a dinner party and Crow invited Risu. He was a surprise to them and they haven't seen the two yet at all, "Plus I doubt they'd like the idea of you.. Ya know.. Dating a gang member.." He rubbed the back of his neck and pulled down his sweater. He wasn't used to wearing regular clothing and would have liked to wear his jumpsuit but Crow insisted on something more comfortable. Which this was but he would still would like the latter. 

Crow hung his jacket and she smiled to him as she pushed her hair back. It was starting to fade to grey from the lower part of her ear, after a transformation hair dye accident but hey, it was turning out nice at least.

"You'll be fine Risu." She kissed his cheek and took his hand, "They'll love you. Just watch for my nana.."

"Your nana?" 

"She's weird." Crow laughed and as they entered the living room Risu saw quite the lot. Mostly adults and they all were speaking in a strange language Risu never really heard before. Crow looked to Risu as she smiled and turned to the family.

"Hola!" She yelled and the others turned.

"Hola!" They replied.

"There's someone I'd like you all to meet." Crow said as she wrapped one arm around his waist and her hand on his chest. Risu resting one arm on her shoulder as he rubbed the back of his neck with the free, "This is my boyfriend. Risu."

"Your boyfriend?!" An elderly woman yelled and Crow laughed some as she covered her mouth.

"Si nana.." Crow said softly and Risu laughed some as well. More in nervousness than anything.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." The elderly woman got up and approached the couple as she examined the male and she smiled to Crow.

"Oh sweetie he's so handsome! Quite the catch you got yourself here." She said as she cupped her granddaughter's cheeks as Crow giggled. Risu's face flushed red and he palmed his face as Crow looked up to her boyfriend.

"Come sit down! Tell us about yourself Risu." Crow's mother said as she patted a spot for the two. As the couple sat down Risu sheepishly wrapped his arm around Crow as she laid on his chest a bit.

"W-Well there isn't much to tell." Risu shrugged, "Just someone Crow met at South Zagan and we had the same class together."

"How sweet." Her mother said again and her father handed him a glass as he thanked him.

"Do you use any smoke?" One of the men asked as he leaned forward a bit. Risu froze as he went to drink and Crow creased her brow and patted his thigh a bit soothingly.

"Risu doesn't. But that's not important." Crow smiled and Risu's soft blue caught Crow's olive green, "Right?"

"... Yeah.." Risu said softly and Crow kissed his cheek causing him to jump a bit, "C-Crow don't-!"

"Oh he's a shy one~" Her mother laughed and they all seemed to have gotten to know Risu more they spoke. And Risu learned more about Crow's family. She had quite the large one. Two older brothers with one, eldest being Reid becoming a devil, her second brother Vince being a doctor with a husband himself. The two in the works of adopting a baby. Her parents, mother named Gaia and father named Brent, with her grandma named Silvia. But everyone just called her Nana regardless. The one thing Risu still found odd was... Despite knowing he didn't produce any smoke they still respected him.

Highly.

They all seemed to not mind it at all. He weirdly felt.. Welcomed by these people. Despite Crow and her brothers being high level sorcerers and her parents and grandmother being lower they still saw him as an equal. Hell even Crow was dating him! As the night was coming to a close and they were preparing to leave Gaia approached then in the hall and pulled them into a hug.

"Gracias por venir, Crow! It was so nice to finally meet you Risu!" Gaia cooed and she kissed both their cheeks and Crow chuckled.

"Por supuesto mamá." Crow smiled and hugged her mother back. Once the three pulled back and gave their goodbyes Crow took Risu's hand and they left. Heading her place. It was a nice and comfortable silence as they went to her place and the two knew they didn't need any words to be comfortable with one another. Crow purred and kissed Risu and smirked some to him as they went inside.

* * *

Crow panted heavily as she felt Risu's fangs against her neck as he propped her hips up a bit. Rocking his hips slowly into her as she moaned softly. He cradled her in his arms as she clung to him, her fingers going through his mixed hair.

"R-Risu..~" She panted and he groaned in her ear as he thrusted. Panting a bit as the sound of her slick entry could be heard between their pants. He sat up and looked down to his girlfriend under him. Crow's mixed hair was scattered on the pillow under her and her soft olive colored eyes shined in the darkness of the room. Her cheeks flushed a bit as she had her hands on his shoulders. 

He cupped her face and rested his forehead against hers and he bit his lip a bit before kissing her. She happily returned the kiss and it was so gentle. The two never felt the need to be wild about this. Sure Aikawa would make jokes that they never seem to have sex but, they do. They just don't feel the need to talk about it. 

Crow whimpered a bit in the kiss as Risu sped up a bit. She panted once they parted from the kiss and Crow cupped Risu's face as they both felt this connection. Something special just for them. Risu hissed and he pushed his hips deep into her as he came. Crow gasping a bit as she achieved an orgasm and trembled a bit as she clung to the larger figure.

Risu then pulled out and laid next to Crow as panted heavily as she cuddled up to him, wrapping his arm around her.

"W-Wow..~" He laughed and pushed his hair back, "Didn't think we were gonna do that tonight."

"I'm glad." She cooed as she smiled at him. She moved his bangs out of his face gently and she ran her thumb lovingly on the lower part of his cross mark, "Hey Risu."

"Hmm?" He asked watching her. 

She smiled and sat up more propping herself onto her elbows as Risu rolled to his side, "I'm kinda glad you got those marks on ya."

"Why do you say that?" Risu asked as he laughed some.

"Brings out your eyes." She cooed and kissed his forehead as he blushed madly.

"D-Don't be saying stuff like that!" 

"It's true!" Crow laughed and he hid his face in her chest as she laughed more, "You're such a cat!"

"Hmm!" He huffed and Crow settled down and allowed him to wrap his arms around her and she kissed his head again, "Hey Crow.."

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"... Do you really love me..? Even if I don't have any smoke?" Crow blinked and looked to Risu a bit and he seemed to be avoiding eye contact. She sighed softly and made him look at her.

"I do. Honestly I wish I was in your position. I HATE having smoke." She sighed, "I can only imagine what it was like for you and I'd never wish for anyone to.. But know that smoke doesn't make the person. The person does." Crow smiled and Risu returned softly before the two gently kissed one another as Crow spoke again, "I love Risu for Risu."

"And I love Crow for Crow." Risu returned and Crow was the one now to be flustered, Hiding her face in the pillow as Risu laughed softly.

* * *

"HEY!" Aikawa cooed as he joined the couple on the rooftop of the school. Seeing Crow and Risu looking over some text books and such as they saw their friend come over. Crow rolled her eyes a bit as she smiled seeing Risu and Aikawa greet one another as Aikawa sat next to them, "What are you love birds doing?"

"We're studying. Unlike you." Crow joked and Aikawa huffed once he removed his mask.

"Oh haha Crow." Aikawa huffed and looked to Risu, "Dude let's ditch your girlfriend and go do something!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry Aikawa but we actually do have a test we're studying for." Risu laughed and lifted the textbook, "What did you have in mind anyway?"

"There's this restaurant that has pork buns!"

"That's it?" Risu tilted his head and Crow sat up more.

"Yeah." Aikawa bounced, "Come on you in?"

"Once we're done here." Risu laughed and Crow reached into her bag and tossed a box to Aikawa who caught it. He looked to Crow before opening it and he gasped.

"You didn't!"

"I did." Crow laughed and leaned over Risu's lap a bit, he blushed a bit as he felt Crow's beasts against his leg, "Some good old food."

"You shouldn't feed him." Risu chuckled as Aikawa made himself welcome to the dish of rice and meat, "You're gonna overflow his ego." Crow rolled his eyes and kissed her boyfriend on the lips as she stood.

"Eh it gets him to shut up for a bit." She joked and playfully knocked Aikawa's hat off as she teleported away. Aikawa huffed a bit as he rubbed the back of his head and turned to Risu who was writing something down.

"Dude I gotta ask."

"What?" 

"What do you see in Crow?" Risu stopped at Aikawa's question and looked to Aikawa, "I mean.. I get it she's hot and all but no offense but I didn't think she'd date ya. Especially after you crushing on her so hard." 

Risu rubbed his cheek a bit as he thought a moment, shrugging a bit as he laughed, "I didn't think it's that big of a deal we're together. Honestly.. I'm glad she sees me on equal standing. Like you do."

"Pff... Of course I'd see you on equal standing. We're two guys who can't produce smoke. We got that in common." Aikawa shrugged a bit as he sat the bowl down, "I mean yeah she's my friend too and I get why you'd be into her. She's cool, funny, nice, she's able to dish out some pretty good sarcasm." Aikawa looked to Risu before he put his hat back on, "But I mean for you Risu.. In all honesty. I just don't get it."

Risu kept eye contact with Aikawa a bit before he looked to his papers, Crow and him have been dating for as long as he known Aikawa. So when they all got to hang out they known one another. Hell Aikawa would joke saying he didn't mind being the third wheel. Risu did know Crow longer than he knew Aikawa too so there's a boost there.

Sure he liked being on equal standing with Crow as a sorcerer. They both had different wants. She wanted to be able to not have smoke and he wanted to have smoke. So they'd joke about trading tumors. They both enjoyed a quiet and relaxing room or just be happy just being together. 

"She likes me for me. She doesn't mind me being a cross eyes, she doesn't mind me not producing smoke... Hell she even complimented my eyes recently too."

"Ew she compliments?"

"I know right?" The two laughed and Risu sat back, "I honestly can't put my finger on why I like her so much. I just do."

"I'm back!" The smell of smoke appeared as they turned around and Aikawa gasped excitedly as Crow offered him a bag of food.

"Is this..?"

"I went and got the pork buns. I pass there all the time I know what you're talking about."

"It's so handy having a girlfriend who can teleport. Eh Risu?"

"Oh hush.."

* * *

"Huh? You got a mission?" Crow asked as she sat up watching Risu fix his jump suit. Nodding he sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "They've been working you like a dog lately Risu seriously."

"I mean it's something." He shrugged and he watched Crow pull her shirt on as she sighed heavily.

"I just don't like what they're making you do.. I kinda have to side with Aikawa on this one.. Risu the cross eyes have been acting odd since you found out your magic. How did you anyway?"

"It was expensive but they found a way to do it with blood work and taking something from your ducts." Risu rubbed his arm as he laughed, "It hurt but hey it was worth it." He shrugged a bit and Crow just glared at him, "W-What? I didn't tell anyone but you and Aikawa."

"I don't like this Risu." Crow sighed and hugged her legs, "Seriously baby I don't want you going my gut doesn't like this.."

"Don't worry I'll have Aikawa with me." Risu reassured and kissed Crow softly and Crow returned with a huff, "Besides, they don't know I'm dating a strong magic user like yourself. It's a good move to do tat right?" Crow looked up to him and smiled some, "I promise I'm gonna keep you safe."

"Return to me Risu.. No matter what okay?" She asked and Risu nodded and a knock was at the door.

"That's him. You're welcome in my apartment whenever okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Same to you." 

Risu stopped at the door before opening it and he smiled warmly to Crow.

"I love you. I'll see you later." And with that he left. Crow smiled some as she waved him off. Losing her smile she went to the window after a moment and watched the two friends talk and head towards the location. She stayed in his apartment till the following day and she still didn't see Risu or Aikawa and started to get worried. Sure Aikawa was known to vanish for a time but Risu? No it wasn't like him for be gone THIS long. Seeing it was starting to get dark she got dressed and headed to where she knew he was at last. That strange building.

Once to the location she took a deep breath and walked down the stairs to the door and knocked upon it awkwardly. Jumping a bit she saw the door open and a large man with cross marks stared down at her. She laughed nervously as she waved.

"H-Hi... My name is Crow I'm a friend of Risu's.. He told me he was going here with is partner Aikawa and I haven't seen either of them since yesterday morning. Do you know where they went?" The large man stared at Crow and after talking to someone behind him an older man came to the door and looked Crow up and down. She felt like she was being undressed by him.

"You a friend of Risu's?" He asked and Crow nodded, "And you just wanna know where he is?"

She nodded again.

"He's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"We got word that he was killed after delivering the powder by the guy he was supposed to trade with. We didn't see his partner at all."

"Bullshit!" Crow spat and glared at the the man before her, "Risu isn't dead you're just saying that for me to leave!"

"Look lady I don't know what else to tell you."

"Then where's his body?" Crow growled.

"We don't know we're just the messenger kid!" The door shut before her and she banged on it a few times before she stormed off, going to the locations she knew were Cross Eyes locations and they all told her the same thing.

Risu was dead and they never saw Aikawa.

One location being a lot nicer about it as they allowed her inside. She sat down on the couch and she trembled a bit as she bit her lip. Her mask on her face as she stared at her lap as one of the goons offered her a cup of water. Hesitantly she took it and stared at it.

The leader of that location sat across from her and watched her as she stared at the glass. Before he started to speak.

"Word among the branches pass fast Miss Crow, honestly I personally think it's a baseless rumor." He started and Crow trembled a bit more, "I hate to inform you that it is sadly true since one of the elites found his body."

"... Can I see it?" She asked as she looked up, "I-I know that's a weird request but.." She hunched her shoulders, "I-I just want to know.." He watched her as he sighed a bit turning to one of the men and whispered to him and the one standing walked away before turning to Crow.

"From all we know we don't have accuse to that. What we do have though is what was on him."

"Why do you have that?" She asked looking up. 

"It's all they gave us. We don't question the elites." He stated and the one who left returned with a small bag. Offering to Crow who sheepishly took it after putting the glass aside and looked into the bag. Her heart sunk.

Inside was his wallet, his school's badge, a pocket knife she gave him along with her apartment key and some loose change. Shaking she reached into the bag and grabbed the wallet and opened it. Her eyes starting to tear up as she saw his ID inside. Cupping her face as she stared at it. Another man came inside and went to whisper but the leader shrugged.

"You can say it." He said and the new goon looked to Crow before he spoke.

"I-It's been confirmed by Captain Dokuga and the Boss themselves sir. T-They have Risu's body. He's actually dead." Crow looked up in horror and her body went cold.

There wasn't.. There..

"I-I have to go." Crow stood up and bowed her head as she took the bag.

"W-Wait!" And before their eyes she vanished. Teleporting.

* * *

She arrived to her mother's place and just ran inside. Without even greeting her parents she wrapped her arms around her mother who was surprised to see her and she clung to her mother as she openly sobbed. 

"C-Crow! ¿ Cuál es el problema cariño?" She asked and rubbed Crow's back as her daughter sobbed. Dropping the bag onto the floor as the items inside scattered. Brent kenlt down and looked at what it was and opened the wallet seeing it was Risu's.

"Honey why do you have Risu's wallet?" Brent asked confused and Crow rubbed her eyes and hiccuped, "Tell us what's wrong?"

"H-He's gon.." Crow whimpered, Brent and Gaia looked confused, "H-He's gone.."

"What as in break up with you?" Nana asked and went to speak since she had just entered the room hearing that last bit. Seeing how upset Crow was she creased her brow, "What did that boy do?"

"Nana.." Brent started as Gaia sat Crow down, "Please.. Don't start."

It took some time for Crow to calm down and she hiccuped a bit as Gaia wrapped her in a blanket and smiled to her daughter.

"There you go hun." Gaia cooed as she sat next to her daughter. Brent on the other side, "Now tell us what happened.."

Sniffing, Crow started, "R-Risu and I were at his apartment yesterday and he told me he had to go do a job for the Cross Eyes.. I begged him not to go but he went anyway.. I thought he'd be okay with Aikawa with him but he wasn't there with him and Risu.." Crow started to tear up again, "Risu was killed.. N-No one knows by who but their boss and head captain confirmed it.." Crow sobbed again as Brent hugged her and Gaia rubbed her hair.

"Shh... It's okay Crow.. Maybe we can try finding Aikawa and we can tell him what happened okay?"

Sadly that didn't come. Crow looked high and low for Aikawa and sadly, she couldn't find her friend. She dropped out of collage and she moved out of that side of down. Holding onto Risu's things as she ended up getting a really good job under En. One of his lead organizers for his parties and events. She didn't know how someone like her would get such a job but here she was. Filling herself with her work and interviewed victims of magic in the Hole, trying to forget Risu. To forget Aikawa. 

But a part of her couldn't let go and refused to accept that either of them were gone.. In her room a photo taken by Aikawa with him in the bottom corner pointing to Crow and Risu, Crow kissing his cheek and him a flustered mess. Eventually that photo ended up being laid down.


	2. A lizard and a head

Crow sighed heavily as she entered the Hole. It being her childhood home she clearly enjoyed it here. It was a nice distraction from... That.

It's been two years since that incident and been two years since she changed her look. Shaving the side of her had her attire change as well. She got some new piercings too and even her mask being devil made now. Aka her brother. 

She walked down the street and hummed some as she grabbed from her book bag and flipped open the book after grabbing a pen. She was skimming through her notes a bit tapping her pen against her beak mask as she sighed a bit. She interviewed basically everyone in the Hole that was a magic victim. Everyone weirdly told her to avoid one named Kaiman. Not sure why but she wanted to interview him. scoffing at the notion of him being scary. She's seen a lot of weird people in the Hole. She dealt with far worse.

She was told by Fujita though that there was a lizard man who killed Matsumura and Shin did say he didn't think he was dead after ripping his head off. Sighing once more she shut her book and placed her things back in her bag before she sensed something behind her. Ducking her head seeing a knife come by and she swung her leg up and it was caught by a large man, looked like the lizard man Fujita described. She teleported for a second and kicked him in the back of the neck knocking him back and vanished again on the ground as she tossed her bag to the sidewalk as well. 

Oh she was gonna write notes later. She went to move but was knocked down herself and rolled some as she was kicked in the stomach. Looking up to see a blonde woman with her leg out as the lizard man stood coughing a bit.

"Fuck I wasn't expecting her to do that." He huffed a bit and Crow stood up, lowering her mask to her neck and spat out some blood. 

"So.. You must be Kaiman." She laughed a bit, "I heard a lot 'bout ya." She said as she stood straight." Kaiman blinked and looked to his companion who looked puzzled as well. Who gestured to the bag as Crow nodded to give the go ahead and the blonde opened it hesitantly and noticed it there was just some books inside. Grabbing the note book she flipped through it and rose a brow a bit as Kaiman looked over her shoulder.

"W-What is that?"

"That's my notes about magic victims." Crow scoffed, "I'm researching them because I genuinely find it interesting." She whipped her mouth a bit as she approached, "And a lot of victims told me 'bout ya."

"About Kaiman?" The blonde asked and Crow held her hand out and smiled.

"My name is Crow. You are?" The two looked to one another and the blonde took Crow's hand after a moment as Kaiman glared.

"Nikaido... Y-You're kinda a weird one.."

"Hey I was born here of course I'm weird." Crow laughed and turned to Kaiman curiously, "I heard you have a man in your mouth.

Kaiman glared at Crow a moment, "And?"

"Mind if I see?"

"You know I have to bite that skull of yours right?"

"I'll be fine." Crow dismissively waved her hand and poked at his chest, "Unless you're actually a chicken and not a lizard." Kaiman hissed and grabbed her shoulders.

"Kaiman wait!"

But it was too late. Kaiman already bit Crow's head.

Crow looked around around a bit and saw a figure standing before her. Looking him over she gasped and just stared.

"You are not the one..."

"R.. Risu?" She asked softly.

Kaiman removed his mouth from Crow's head and went to ask but the two blinked as Crow was crying a bit. She then reached up and opened his mouth again.

"D-DO THAT AGAIN!"

"CROW WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Nikaido pulled Crow back as Kaiman coughed a bit rubbing his jaw.

"JEEZE LADY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" He asked and Crow just stared at Kaiman.

How was Risu in his mouth?

She was shaking in Nikaido's arms a bit and she got out and grabbed her bag and book summoning her door.

"WAIT!"

"He said I wasn't the one." Crow said and ran through her door slamming it behind her. The door guard was surprised to see her all bruised up as she panted a bit.

"M-Miss Crow!"

"I'm fine.. I just got in a fight.. I'm gonna go lay down.."

* * *

"So you found a head?" Crow asked as she walked with Fujita and Ebisu. Who nodded and Ebisu hugged Crow's arm a bit.

"It was gross and old."

"Apparently they're giving it a body for now? Who knows." Fujita shrugged, "Also Crow I heard yo came back all bruised and beaten up what was that?"

"I ran into the lizard guy." The two froze and stared at her in shock.

"HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?!" Ebisu asked and Fujita gave a look of concern. How was she gonna tell them?

After a moment she grabbed at the front of Fujita's mask and pulled it back and snapped it against his face.

"I took him by surprise with my magic that's all."

"OW!" Fujita whimpered and rubbed his face, "Crow you're mean!" Crow laughed and wrapped her arm around the male, being the same height as him.

"I do it because I care."

"Miss Crow we have some forms regarding the Blue Night to look over."

"Comin'. I'll see you guys later okay?" And with that Crow left to do her work. It didn't take long to do luckily. She just had to confirm or deny anything that they had planned. Figure out a location, and so much more. But again it didn't take forever to do. They did get to a small stump on the road and she huffed a bit. And headed to where they were to ask En a question. Freezing at the door hearing an ever so familiar laugh on the other side.

"Of course I haven't. I died instantly."

Crow felt hear heart sink.

"Only a small handful of people actually SEEN the guy."

Her skin ran cold.

Another laugh. 

She opened the door and caught the other's attention. Looking to her surprised and Crow couldn't help but stare.

Was that... 

Risu?

"Crow. What are you doing here?" En asked snapping Crow from her gaze and she cleared her throat.

"I-I know you're busy right now but when you get the time Mr. En I need you too look these over. Mind skimming through for now? I don't need a final say just so you know what it's about." Crow said as she offered the folder and En sighed as he opened and skimmed through it.

"You okay?" Shin asked, "You looked at Risu like you saw a ghost."

Sure felt like it.

"Fujita told me about the head." Crow started and laughed a bit, "I-I guess I wasn't prepared to see them talk or anything." She rubbed her arm a bit, "Kinda spooky that's all."

"Nah Risu's harmless!" Noi laughed, "We're just asking him what he knows. Right?" Noi asked and it caught Risu off guard and he laughed some as well.

"Y-Yeah.. S-Sorry for staring Miss Crow.." Risu waved his hands a bit and Crow smiled softly to him.

"Think she's pretty?" Shin teased and Risu blushed madly and looked to Shin.

"W-WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME THAT?! THIS ABOUT THE CROSS EYES?!"

"Was a simple question no need to shout." Shin scoffed as Ebisu leaned over.

"Head boy likes the bird lady~" If Risu could his entire body would be read and Crow couldn't help but chuckle.

Yup it was her Risu. 

En offered Crow the folder back as he scoffed a bit, "I trust you to make the right decisions. These are acceptable." En stated and Crow nodded a bit and took the folder.

"Thank you." She stated and went to the door, stopping as she held the door handle and turned, "Oh and Risu."

"Y-Yes?" Risu stated as he looked over as they watched curiously.

Crow turned to him and smiled warmly to him, "You're pretty cute. For a head." And with that she walked out and just knew he was a flustered mess.

* * *

Once she knew that En and the others were out of the room Crow teleported herself inside and startled Risu a bit. She wrapped her arms around his metal body and clung to him which of course caught him off guard.

"W-Woah Crow!" Risu stumbled on his feet and Crow didn't let go. He smiled and hugged her back and Crow couldn't help but cry a bit.

"I-It's really you... T-They told me you were.."

"I figured.." Risu sighed and kissed her cheek softly, "I'm just glad to see you again..." He huffed a bit, "If I had my old body I'd be hugging you better."

"This is better than nothing." Crow laughed some and looked to his hair and laughed some, "Who did that to your head?"

"I-I don't know shut up!"

"R-Risu there's.. No way.." Crow and Risu looked over and Crow covered her mouth at the case of gore in the tank.

"Oh god.. Still not over Shin's magic.." Crow gagged and Risu laughed.

"I know is it weird?" 

"You were there when we got the news.." The man in the tank said, "You.. You were there.." Crow blinked and looked to Risu who shared the same look, "Y-You hid it from us?! You were with a powerful sorcerer?!"

"Crow has nothing to do with what happened.." Risu hissed and Crow sighed a bit before having Risu look at her.

"Risu listen.. There's a lot that happened and I know you have a lot of questions.. But we'll get to them soon okay?"

"Yeah." She smiled to him and the two kissed before she backed up and waved.

"See you soon!" And she vanished. Risu sighed and turned to the tank.

"Now.. There's something I want to ask.."

* * *

Crow was informed that Risu had escaped and they were hoping to track him down. Crow was just relieved her resurrected boyfriend was still alive and not a mushroom. But sadly she had to focus on the Blue Night. And being one of the people to be applied for Crow wasn't looking forward to that. She didn't care for having a partner. She only accepted the offer of applications to please En and to shut his gull up. She was in the hall as they waited to get their fittings. The man turned to Crow after taking everyone else's requests she shrugged.

"A blue mermaid trail dress would be nice. Maybe a nice faded blue." She said and the man nodded as he prepared for the next step for the fitting. Crow groaned some as she removed her shirt for the measuring for their breast sizes. Once Ebisu was done the dresser came to Crow as she lifted her arms and rolled her eyes a bit. She hated this more on the fact it was annoying.

"Here we are." He stated, "One hundred and four centimeters." Ebisu gasped and went over to Crow and glared at her chest as Crow put her shirt on.

"Ebisu you're still a kid don't worry." She smiled, "I was as small as you when I was your age."

"But I want big boobers too!" Ebisu headbutted her chest as she whimpered. Crow laughed some and patted her head.

"One day honey."

As the day commenced and drew near she became a bit more anxious as time went by. She hated this feeling and remembered when Risu and Aikawa would talk at lengths about this. She didn't get the importance of the Blue Night as a whole. Sure it was a historical event that happens every four years but she hated the idea of the contracts. Kinda grossed her out.

Once her dress arrived she got ready and joined the others. Chota gasping a bit as he approached Crow, "Oh my gosh you look absolutely stunning!" And that he wasn't entirely wrong, at last in Crow's opinion. Her dress went down to the back of her lower legs and was a mermaid trail, the front going to her knees and there was a slit on the left side of her gown were her leg could be shown that went up to her hip. She had the long part of her hair in a braid with some fake flowers in it and the dress was strapless. Decorated transparent arm bans attached to the dress as well were there. Being the color she requested as it faded to a lighter blue towards the bottom. Her shoes being white and heals that she found pretty comfortable. Her earrings were changed from plugs to normal hoop earrings. She kept the additional two in her ears in.

She felt over dressed in all honesty. The night felt pretty slow and silly as they sat in the green room. She sighed heavily as she thought about Risu, a part of her hoped to see him here but she doubted it. The loudness of the room was easily drowned out by a memory she found very dear to her.

The last thing he said to her before he died.

"I love you"

That was the some strong words for him to say before he left. She was snapped out of her daze as one of the workers approached her. Having three large stacks of applications and hearing Ebisu screech and cry. 

"W-Wow.. I didn't think people would ACTUALLY apply.." Crow said as she flipped through.

"I mean can't blame you." Chota cooed, "You're a really pretty girl~ Besides what were you just thinking of?" Crow blushed and looked to Chota shocked, "Thinking of someone.

Her cheeks flushed red and she shook her head a bit, "N-No way! Why would you assume that?!"

"Is it about the head guy?" Fujita asked and Crow stiffened and felt her cheeks flush more, "Crow you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She sat the papers she cleared her throat, "I'm not thinking of anything."

"You like weird head guy! You like weird head guy!" Ebisu chanted and pointed to Crow.

"W-What if I do?" Crow huffed, "Like I said he's cute for a head. Not like he's gonna just GROW a body." Crow rolled her eyes.

* * *

Risu ran down the street a bit as he huffed some, he was trying his best to hide from the Cross Eyes and anyone who may recognize him. Sure he wouldn't mind if it was Crow but anyone else? Nah! No thank you! He sighed as he hid behind a wall and he kept his hood over his head, he gotta find Aikawa! There's no other thing he can do but that other than refill his body. 

He went to turn a corner but froze as he saw Crow as she turned that same corner. The two looking at one another shocked and Risu looked the woman before him up and down. She looked absolutely beautiful and breathe taking. He'd never seen her in a dress the WHOLE time they'd been together. Seeing the colorful lights dance against her body making her stand out so well in his eyes. Crow blushed a bit and she gasped as she was pulled against Risu's body as people walked by. Blinking a moment before looking up to him as she moved his hood back.

"Hey you.." She laughed softly.

"Hey." He returned. 

"W-What are you doing here?" She asked as she moved back from his hold a bit, "They said you ran off."

"I did but I kinda needed to come back." Risu laughed some and rolled his shoulders before gesturing to his back, "I need to refill my smoke or I won't be able to move my body anymore. And I really.. Wanted to see you again.." He admitted and Crow smiled seeing him be sheepish as he said the last bit. Crow moved his face down and kissed him on the lips and Risu blushed as she did so. Relaxing a bit and cupped her cheek as he returned the kiss. Crow missed this. So much. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the two soon parted from one another's lips and laughed some. She then whispered into his ear.

"On the south side of this festival past the vending area there's a stock area filled with smoke, I gave you some of mine to give you some time. Do what you need to do." Risu pulled back surprised at this and he smiled brightly to her. She missed that smile.

"Crow you're the absolute BEST!" He gave her another kiss on the lips before he left and she held his hand a moment and he looked to her, "W-What?"

"I love you too." She said after a moment and Risu blinked and remembered, last thing he said to her. He smiled and she let go of his hand and watched him run towards the south end of the festival. Hugging herself a bit as she sighed a bit. 

She wasn't gonna say a word.

As the night continued she had rejected basically everyone and apologized saying she wasn't interested in any partners. She had changed into some more comfortable clothing as the night continued and had put on some jeans, sneakers, and a hoodie as she kept the braid but removed the flowers. Wondering around and enjoying what SHE planned. Sure some people asked her on what to do now and then but she had fun still. Even asking some guests if they were having a good time.

She froze a moment as she heard a familiar voice. Turning to see Kaiman talking with three other people for a short bit and she smiled as she sighed. A part of her wasn't surprised to see him here. Approaching a bit she put her hands in her hoodie pocket after she waved.

"Hello there." She greeted startling Kaiman a bit. Last time he saw her he bit her head and got kicked in the back of the neck by her. But why did he have a feeling he.. Knew her in other ways?

"Hello there Miss Crow! What can I do for you?" Tanba asked and Crow smiled to him as she shrugged.

"I recognized what I assume to be your new employee. Been a while Kaiman. I'm not surprised to see you here. Hope it's not too much of a bite for ya to handle all this."

Kaiman just stared at her. Why would she make that joke to him? That wasn't funny...

"I-I'm fine.. What are you doing here?"

"I'm the organizer of this event actually." Crow smiled proudly seeing the lizard pretty surprised.

"R-Really?"

"Yup. I wanted to make sure you guys are having a good time." Crow said as she tilted her head.

"Having a wonderful time! A bit violent but that isn't a surprise for a Blue Night."

"Nah.. Sadly I can't stop that. But I'm glad you're.." She looked over Kaiman's shoulder seeing something and she patted his arm as she passed him, "Excuse me guys have a good night!" And with that she jogged off. Kaiman looked at his arm then the way Crow went.

Why... Did that feel familiar? 

* * *

Crow followed the figure as they ran into an abandoned hut. Poking her head in and she laughed a bit seeing Risu as he dumped the goods inside. He blushed a bit as he huffed a bit.

"What?!"

"Did you buy a disguise?" She asked and he seemed to cover himself more, "Wait.. Did you get your body back?" She asked and playfully tugged at his jacket.

"S-Shut up!"

"Oh my god you did! How?!"

"I-I don't know a waft of smoke came at me and it just gave me my body back.. It kinda hurt." Risu rubbed the back of his neck a bit as he sighed. Crow sat next to him as lowered the hood. She looked at the clothing before them and she turned to him as he went to remove it. Blushing more as he moved some, "Do you mind?"

"Oh don't act sheepish now I seen you naked." Crow laughed as she crossed her legs. He stared at her and he sighed after a moment and removed his jacket. Revealing his naked frame. Crow tilted her head as she whistled. She then smirked to him as he grabbed the pants, "My my Risu~ You're still pretty well in doubt~" 

"You're not funny Crow."

"Oh I think I'm hilarious." She put her hand on her chest as Risu got dressed, "I mean.. That's not the only new thing about me."

"I mean I noticed the ear piercings and hair but that's about.." He turned to his girlfriend as she stuck her tongue out. Seeing that it was pierced, "You that has changed.."

Crow chuckled and got up and took his bare hand, before he could protest she moved his hand under her bra and his face, ears and neck turned red from embarrassment.

He felt metal. She had a nipple piercing. She moved his wrist.

"YOU HAVE BOTH PIERCED?!" He yelled and Crow roared with laughter as he removed his hand and she slouched down. He watched her just laugh and he sighed as he grabbed the shirt before pulling it on and scoffed, "Glad you find it funny.."

"J-Just your reaction..!" She wheezed and coughed some as she calmed down, "R-Reminded me when you first saw my tits." She sighed a bit as she calmed and looked to Risu smiling a bit. He couldn't help but smile back and sigh himelf.

"I remember how awkward you were seeing my dick for the first time." He said as he pulled gloves on.

"I almost CRIED." She chuckled.

"Seeing each other naked.."

"We both were.."

"Awkward." They both said and looked to one another and smiled. His mask in hand she took it from his hands and as she went to pull it over his face she sighed some and looked to him.

"You're gonna go see the Cross Eyes aren't you...?"

"That's my only lead. I don't think Aikawa is here.." Crow creased her brow and she bit her lip some. She then pulled his mask down and she smiled to him.

"Just don't get yourself killed again, okay?" He chuckled a bit as he sighed.

"I'll try." And as he pulled the jacket on he went to the door as he was now fully dressed head to toe. Shoes and mask. He turned to Crow and she can tell he had a worried look, "You... Really did wait for me did you?" He asked and Crow blushed a bit and smiled.

"Of course." She said with a small coo, "A part of me didn't believe you were dead even if everyone told me." She then took his hand, "I'll head as far as I can with you okay?"

"Thanks." He smiled from under the mask, "Hey Crow?"

"Yeah?"

"... You changed... But I do like what I'm seeing." Crow smiled and hugged his arm as the two left the building. Wanting to spend as much time as they could before he left to find the Cross Eyes.


	3. Time passes for better or for worse

Crow sighed softly in content as she walked down the hall. Though it has been a short while since she saw her boyfriend she was content with what had happened that blue night. It was something she didn't think it'd happen but she was just happy to be around him again. Seeing him off to find The Cross Eyes hide out she knew it was gonna be a feat but she trusted him in doing so. She was greeted by the workers as she returned the greeting as well. Humming to herself till she heard some talking. Seeing it to be Shin and Noi discussing something.

"Look we gotta get them out of here as soon as possible. Okay?"

"Get who out?" Crow asked as she approached and the cleaners looked surprised as they put their index fingers to their faces hushing her. Pulling Crow to Shin's room and sighed a bit as she tilted her head before turning to the others in the room. Who just awkwardly waved. She gasped a bit and rushed over to the large cockroach and wrapped her arms around him and pushed her cheek to what would assume to be it's cheek.

"Oh look at chu! Big cutie over here!" Crow cooed.

"Shocking?" It said and the shortest laughed as the others stared in confusion.

"I take it you're interested in Jonson."

"Jonson huh?" Crow asked as Jonson's facial feelers felt her face and she looked to him as he cooed a bit and she scratched under his chin, "I was always a fan of bugs." Jonson purred as he moved his foot as Crow laughed, "Oh you big baby!"

"CROW!" Shin yelled and Crow stopped as Jonson leaned against her, "Seriously this isn't a game we gotta get them out of here."

"Wait does En know?"

"No."

"Good." Crow sighed and she moved from Jonson and she put her hands in her pockets, "First explain to me what the hell is going on?" 

And they did. Everything that had happened up to that point. Not only that but was introduced to the others in the room. To Kasukabe, Vaux, and Thirteen. They all shared their information and Crow thought a moment as she sat on the coffee table. 

"So let me get this straight. This guy helped you in the Hole and you're paying him back by helping them get back home?"

"That's right." Shin nodded and Kasukabe smiled to Crow.

"It's fascinating here though. I don't wanna leave but sadly we must." Crow smiled to Kasukabe in return and she moved the long part of her hair as she sighed.

"Well I can help anywhere I can." She said as she removed her hand and gave a confident look, "Just give the word and I can help."

"H-Hey Crow where did you get that bruise?" Thirteen asked and Crow blushed a bit, the others noticed as well. A large bruised area was on her neck and she covered it.

"N-None of your business!" She yelled.

"Want me to heal that?" Noi asked.

"NO!" Crow barked and she let out a sigh, some smoke coming out, "N-No thank you.. I just.. I wanna keep it.."

"Oh... I see what it is." Kasukabe cooed and patted Crow's shoulder, "From someone special." Crow laughed nervously and looked to the cleaners.

"So... When we getting these guys home?"

* * *

After assisting Shin and Noi on getting the Hole dwellers out and safe row stayed behind to not raise tensions. Things have been odd since Nikaido's arrival and she didn't realize how fast time passed as she decided to head outside of the En manor. It was a long while since she last did that and she wanted to go exploring. Humming a bit as she wondered around the city for quite a while. Finding herself on the other side and it kinda surprised her. She sighed a bit and fixed her mask on her face as she walked. She knew she'd probably get recognized as one of En's employees but hopefully that would scare them enough.

Clearly whoever was reaching for her from the corner of her eye didn't catch the memo on that.

She turned and swung her leg, her kick being blocked and she used her magic to rapidly teleport kicking the figure to a wall. Once on the ground she took a moment as she watched the large figure. Coughing as she did kick him square in the chest. Removing his mask he looked up to Crow as he gave a look of confusion and hurt. 

"Geeze lady you didn't need to.... Crow?!" 

It was Aikawa. 

How was it him? Crow lowered her mask and blinked a moment in absolute shock as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Man I can't believe it's you Crow you look so different! Looks good on you!"

There's no way.

"Hey Crow?" Aikawa started and Crow stood ready again as he held his hands up, "Woah woah woah I don't wanna fight you."

"If you're Aikawa then tell me something he'd only know. NOW!" She said as she pointed to him, "There's no way he's been missing for two years!"

Aikawa blinked a moment as he thought a moment. Man he was really thing to think of something, anything specific. Once he thought of something he hit his fist into his palm before speaking.

"Ah! Got one! Risu had a MAJOR crush on you before you started dating. He wouldn't shut up to me about how he first realized he liked you. You two were in the library and reaching for the same book. He got so startled he hit you in the head by accident with one of his books." Aikawa pointed to his forehead and laughed, "He didn't want to look at you or talk to you forever till you approached him about it."

Crow remembered that day, how could she not a heavy text book hit her in the face! She rubbed her forehead and she thought a moment before looking to Aikawa.

"And Risu.."

"Hmm?"

"What was his smoke?"

"Pardon?"

"His smoke Aikawa. He only told two people. Me and you." Crow poked at his chest and he backed up a bit and held his hands up.

"Okay okay...!" He looked around to be safe and leaned close, "Curse magic. There you happy?" Crow sighed and smiled softly to the larger male before she pulled his hat down and laughed.

"Now I am. What are you..?" The two looked over seeing someone getting harassed as Aikawa fixed his hat, the two looked to one another and smirked as they put their masks on.

"You owe me."

"Bullshit." He laughed. It didn't take long for Crow to inform Aikawa on what he fully missed the past two years after dealing with the bullies and meeting up with their old classmate as they started to look for Risu. Aikawa sighed a bit as he put his hands in his pockets. He went to speak till they both looked at the building before them.

"Think he's here?"

"Hopefully." Aikawa said as they looked at one another before going inside, "So I noticed the new mask. Made a new one?"

"No. My brother did." Aikawa turned to her and stared, "What?"

"Was it the one whose a devil?"

"Yeah?"

"Wow so you're an elite now."

"Don't word it like that makes me feel dirty. It was just a present from my brother." Crow scoffed a bit as she went past him, "Come on we gotta find your partner and my boyfriend."

"Whatever you say~" Aikawa cooed and the two had entered the dirty and destroyed room. Risu sitting by the window as he was slumped over. Aikawa and Crow rushed over and Aikawa grabbed his shoulders, "RISU!"He yelled and the blonde started to awake and he rubbed his head and looked around a moment then to Aikawa and Crow, "Do you recognize me? It's me your partner!"

"Aikawa I can't forget about you... You're unforgettable." He said with a groan and looked up to see Crow and he smiled, "Hey I kept my promise."

Crow sighed as she placed her hand on her chest, "That you did." She squat next to them and she hugged them both, "I'm just glad to continue knowing you're okay." 

* * *

Two days had passed since their reunion and Crow rubbed her face as she rolled on the bed as Risu was next to her. She smiled and propped herself onto her elbows as she moved his hair from his face, she was so glad it was growing out again. He groaned a bit and Crow smiled and watched him open his eyes softly as he smiled. Cupping her cheek and she held his hand.

"Morning.."

"Morning." Crow cooed and the two went to kiss till they heard Aikawa groan. The two leaned over and watched him turn in his sleep. They looked to one another before looking to Aikawa.

"Do we wake him?"

"Not sure." The two jumped a bit as Aikawa awoke and Risu laughed some, "Even you can have nightmares.. You okay?"

Aikawa panted a bit as he looked up to the two and rubbed his head as he sat up, "Y-Yeah just a nightmare."

"You sure you're gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine." He huffed, "Don't worry about me." The three had breakfast as they talked and just hung out. Both Crow and Aikawa making Risu stay in bed and took care of him. He seemed to be doing a lot better but Crow decided to stay with him as Aikawa headed to the collage. Crow sighed a bit as she heard Risu set his mug aside as he groaned laying back.

"Man.. Wasn't that a bit odd?"

"Yeah.." Crow sighed as she went over to Risu and pushed him back onto the bed and she smirked straddling his lap, seeing the look of surprise on his face as his cheeks flushed a bit, "And what do YOU think you're going?"

"Gonna go see what he's up to." Risu said as he huffed again, "Now let me get up."

"Nope!" Crow said playfully and pinned his wrists down, "You're staying here in bed." She said as she watched him pout, "Don't give me that lo-!" She went to finish her sentence but Risu had flipped them over and pinned Crow to the bed under him. He was between her legs and during the flip her shirt lifted and one of her pierced breasts were exposed. Risu blushed noticing and looked to Crow who was just staring at him. After a moment the two the kissed gently before they became more passionate, growing hungry with each kiss. Their hands exploring one another's bodies as Risu grinned against her as they moaned. Their tongues exploring one another's mouths as if it was the first time. It has been quite some time since Crow has done anything like this with anyone. Last person was well, Risu. Her first and her last.

Parting from the kiss Risu started to kiss and nip at Crow's neck. Knowing exactly where the sensitive parts of her was. Causing her to melt basically at his touch as she laid her head back. Yelping a bit as Risu bit down feeling his fangs pierce her neck and he pulled back and covered his mouth looking down at her.

"I-I'm sorry!" Risu said and Crow put her hand where he bit her and checked for blood, luckily no, "You okay?"

"I'm okay.. Just wasn't expecting you to bite me." She chuckled and moved her hands down his clothed chest, "Kinda liked it to be honest. What other things you feeling?"

 _'Oh if only she knew..'_ Risu thought to himself and he let out a squeak as Crow grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him close, "C-Crow..?"

"Come on Risu..~" She purred and licked his lips a bit, feeling her cold tongue piercing against his mouth, "Whatever it is don't hold back..~"

And with that he kept his promise. Once stripped of one another's clothing Risu held her legs apart as he pounded into her. Crow being a vocal mess under him as she arched her back. She didn't expect Risu to become so dominating. Guess he did change at least a little bit. She panted heavily as she rolled her eyes back. Feeling him repeatingly hit her sweet spots he sure as hell kept that memory on how to do it. 

Risu panted heavily as he clung to Crow's thighs as he thrusted, fact this was even happening surprised him mostly, and little did he really realize till now how much he wanted this. Watching his girlfriend's pierced breasts roll with each thrust and her face turn to one of pleasure. The sound of her slick entry echoing in the room with each thrust of his hips. He panted a bit as he tightened his grip growing more aggressive with his thrusts. Crow not seeming to not mind it at all. 

Crow stiffened a bit as she arched her back upwards, achieving yet another orgasm from this, it being her third. 

_'S-Shit! H-How many is he gonna give me?!'_ She thought as she placed her shaking hands on his thighs, _'Anymore I think I'm gonna burst!'_

"F-Fuck Crow..~" Risu moaned and rolled Crow to her stomach and held her down by her shoulders as he continued thrusting. Crow wasn't expecting this and they never done this position. She let out a pleasured whine as she could feel him go deeper into her. She reached back and placed a hand on his thigh.

"J-Jesus..~ Risu~! Yes yes yes yes~!" She cried out as he sped up. Risu moaned in her ear as he did so as well, feeling the heat in his stomach start to grow as he hissed a bit.

"Shit...~ I-I'm gonna..~" He sat up and gripped her hips as she looked up to him. Purring a bit as she pushed her hips in time with his.

"D-Do it..~ Please..~" She pleaded, "B-Been so long for me please do..~" She panted and Risu did as begged, pushing himself fully inside her as he came. Crow having her fourth orgasm as her inner canal hugged him as he filled her with his cum. After a moment he pulled out and sat back a bit as Crow collapsed onto the bed. Shaking quite a bit from her sex high as Risu examined his work and couldn't help but smirk smugly. His cum dripping out of her as she trembled a bit.

* * *

"Look you didn't have to come with." Risu huffed some as Crow walked ahead of him, "Wouldn't it be better if I came alone?"

"No because last time I let you wonder off alone other than the time you.. I don't know came back you DIED?" Crow turned to Risu who just pouted at her, she couldn't help but laugh, "You became such a pouter."

"DID NOT!" Risu huffed again and the two went to the new Zagan collage and explored it a bit. It looked a lot nicer than either of them expected either. Looking around and trying to figure out the routine of Aikawa they realized that well.. It hasn't changed. The couple were stopped now and again, recognized by their old classmates and people had joked to them.

"Wow! Risu, Crow you two still together?" One asked and the two laughed a bit.

"Y-Yeah we're still dating." Crow smiled and wrapped her arm around Risu who did the same to her.

"Wow four years! Surprised you two aren't married yet." The old classmate joked and walked away. Once gone Crow tugged at his ear a bit.

"The two years you were dead don't count!"

"I know!" 

They had finally gotten to the rooftop finding their friend asleep. Peaking around the corner as they saw their friend asleep. Before either of them could react they heard a voice behind them.

"Oh hey Crow! Hey Risu!" The two looked over in shock and put their index fingers to their mouths but it was too late. Aikawa had already noticed the couple and was pretty puzzled why they were there. AS they leaned over the railing and Crow rubbed her arm a bit as Aikawa tilted his head puzzled.

"You were following me? Why?"

"Because.. Well.." Crow started before Risu turned to Aikawa speaking up.

"We don't know anything about you. Where you live, what job you have, what your magic is."

"Risu even I don't know what my magic is I can't even develop smoke." Aikawa stood as she shrugged, "I don't get what you're.." Aikawa and Crow looked surprised as Risu's hair moved back and a second pare grew.

"Risu..?" Crow asked.

"Things have been off since all this and what Crow told me it doesn't make sense! Why would all this start happening NOW and the fact that I was killed by a Cross Eyes. I was MURDERED!" 

"You need to calm down Risu.." Aikawa held his hands up in a defensive gesture, "Seriously dude.." Risu glared at Aikawa and gripped the railing as the chains on his back moved.

"If you're not going to tell me. I'll just ask them." And with that he threw himself off the railing, both Aikawa and Crow ran to the railing and looked over.

"RISU!" They then turned to one another and shared the same expression.

This wasn't going to end well.


End file.
